Darth Revan
Revan, také znám jako Darth Revan, byl jeden ze slavných Jedi v historii Staré republiky. Jeden z mála lidí, který za života dosáhl rovnováhy v Síle, a který dokázal ovládat jak světlou, tak temnou stranu síly. Příběh v kostce Revan byl velice nadaný Jedi snad ve všech směrech. Trénoval pod mnoha mistry, jako byli Mistři Zhar, Kae a Dorak. Hlavní Mistriní byla Kreia později Darth Traya. Říkalo se, že byl budoucností řádu Jedi. Jediná jeho velká slabina bylo umění v Síle. Během Mandalorinanské války se však i přes odpor Rady Jedi postavil do čela armád Republiky společně s mnoha mladými Jedi, pro které byl Revan ikonou - začali si říkat Revanchisti. Po příchodu Revana na bojiště se karta velice rychle obrátila. Díky svému brilatnímu taktickému myšlení donutil Mandalorian k ústupu a nakonec je i drtivě porazil v bitvě na Malachoru V , kde zabil vůdce Mandalorianů Mandalora Svrchovaného a vzal jeho helmu, bez ní si nemohli Mandaloriané zvolit nového vůdce a spolu s Malakem ji ukryl na Rekkiadu, dosud neznámé planetě kde se domnívali že ji nikdo nenajde. Bohužel válka a Malachor V si na Revanovi a jeho příteli Malakovi vybraly svou daň. Během války našli v ruinách na Dantooinu Hvězdnou mapu odkazující na Star Forge. thumb|left|Darth Revan ve svém brnění a masce Po vítězství ve válce Revan na několik let zmizel. Dozvěděl se totiž o nějakém obrovském nebezpečí které zatím číhá až se Republika oslabí. Vydal se tedy na planetu o které si Republika i Jediové myseli že již neexistuje- Dromund Kaas. Zde se spolu s Malakem utkal s sithským císařem Lordem Vitiatem který skrýval Sithy již 1000 let. Revan a Malak se však přecenili a Císař si podmanil jejich mysl a převedl je na temnou stranu Síly. Odtud se vrátil se jako Darth Revan. Po mnoha porážkách se Rada uchýlila k zoufalé možnosti, jak válku alespoň zpomalit. Malý úderný tým Jediů se měl dostat na Revanovu loď a Revana zajmout. Úderný tým se opravdu dostal až k Revanovi, ale nepočítali s tím, že jeho učedník Malak svého mistra zradí a vypálí na loď svého mistra dávku střel ze své vlastní lodě. Revanův stav byl vážný, ale rytíři Jedi Bastile Shan se Revana podařilo zachránit a dopravit před Radu. Jenže to už nebyl ten Darth Revan, ani dokonce Revan. Rada Jediů totiž ,,zamkla" veškeré jeho vzpomínky z doby kdy byl v na Rekkiadu a poté na Dromund Kaas protože se obávala že jeho vzpomínky by ho mohli znovu obrátit na temnou stranu Síly. A tak mu Rada vytvořila novou identitu a vzpomínky a umístila ho pod velení Bastily na loď Endar Spire. thumb|Byla to právě jeho maska která my vrátila jeho vzpomínky Válka ale pokračovala a na místo Revana nastoupil jeho učedník Malak, teď znám pod jménem Darth Malak. Malak zničil při útoku na Taris loď Endar Spire, na které byl jak Revan, tak Bastila. Malak, netušíc, že je Revan stále naživu, se pokouší Bastilu zajmout, ale díky Revanovi a pilotovi Carthovi Onasimu se Bastile, společně s Revanem a Carthem, podaří uniknout. Po útěku z Tarisu se z Revana stává Jedi, stále netušíc nic o svém pravém původu, se vydavá na nebezpečnou misi zničit Malaka. Mise spočívá v nalezení galaktických map, které vedou k tajemné Star Forge. Po nalezení většiny map se Revan při konfrontaci s Malakem na palubě Leviathana nakonec dozvídá, kdo opravdu je. Při útěku z Leviathana je zajmuta Bastila a Revan se vydává hledat poslední mapu a poté samotnou Star Forge, kde nakonec Malaka porazí a Star Forge zničí. thumb|left|330px|Revan a Bastila Shan VS Darth Malak Po porážce Malaka a Sithů se Revan oženil s Bastilou a měl syna ze kterého nakonec vyrostl senátor (Vaner Shan). Revan ale stále neměl klid. Tížily ho sny o nějakém nebezpečí za hranicemi známé galaxie, a tak se vydal tomuto nebezpečí čelit a nikdo o něm přes 300 let neslyšel. A nejspíš se pak setkal i se svojí praprapravnučkou velmistryní (Satele Shan). "Ty Revane, jsi největší válečník této doby, každou bitvu, kterou vybojuji po tvém mi přináší nesmírnou čest." Canderous Ordo k Revanovi Externí zdroje: *Revan na Wookieepedii *Revan na české Wikipedii *stará republika: Revan Kategorie:Sithové Kategorie:Jediové Kategorie:Jedinci Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Lidé Kategorie:Padlí Jediové